1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crashworthy seats for use in vehicles, particularly aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent sharp increase in utilization of high-speed vehicles, particularly aircraft, a substantial increase in demand for crashworthy seats for use in such aircraft has concurrently been experienced. Existing systems range from a simple soft seat structure to complex restraint systems, such as shoulder harnesses and the like.
Existing systems exhibit various disadvantages, such as complexity, expense and low cost-effectiveness.
Therefore, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for a crashworthy seat for use in vehicles which is of relatively uncomplicated configuration and having favorable cost-effectiveness.